That Sweet Transvestite Changed My Life
by TheEightiesQueen
Summary: What if Brad and Janet had brought their niece a long on that eventful night? How would that event things? This is a Frankfurter/OC story.
1. How It All Began

I was currently with my uncle Brad and his ditzy wife-to-be Janet. They were going to see some guy named Doctor Scott, but since I was to be spending the night with them I ended up along on this stupid journey. "Oh!" Janet yelped, when a bolt of lightning shot out in the distance with a loud boom. I just laughed and Brad glared at me. I'm nineteen and I'm not scared of a thunderstorms, I like them actually.

Now your next question is probably, why is a nineteen year-old with spending the night with two family members she doesn't even like? Well, the answer to that is I graduated school a year late, so pretty much as soon as I did my parents kicked me out. They can say what they want, but they've always hated me. I believe it's because I have a goth appearance so they always think I'm like a devil worshipper or something. Fucking idiots.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a motorcycle that rumbled past us. We've seen about three already. And judging by the look on Janet's face, I would say it's scaring her. I suppressed a laugh; I mean I could at the least attempt to be nice, since they did take me in and all. Brad made some lame joke about how life is cheap to that time and rolled my eyes. He's always too quick to judge people.

"Well, looks like we've reached a dead end." I looked between the seats, and he was right. There was a chain and a sign blocking the path. "That's weird. Wait! Then where did the motorcyclists come from?" Brad looked at me, just as perplexed. And Janet, as usual, just looked scared as hell. "I don't know. Well, we better turn around." Brad barely had time to tap the brake pedal when there was a popping noise and I felt the back end of the car deflate slightly.

Something popped the tire. Brad hit the back of his seat, making me jump. "Damn!" He paused, as if in thought. "Didn't we pass a castle a few miles back?" We did, and it looked really cool and old. "Yes! Oh Uncle Brad, can we go? Can we go see if they have a phone?" He looked at me, slightly concerned by my eagerness, but he brushed it off and said, "Well, we don't have much of a choice, Janet honey, why don't you stay so you don't have to get wet too?"

She smiled, "No, you're not leaving me here. Besides, the owner of that castle could be some beautiful woman and you may never come back." I rolled my eyes. She's such a twit. I highly doubt a gorgeous young woman would choose a gothic castle as a home, and besides I would be with him. But then, I probably _wouldn't_ come back for Janet anyhow.

Maybe she has some brains. We started walking, and almost immediately getting drenched in the icy cold rain water. Brad pulled Janet close to him, as if that would help anything. After a bit more walking we reached gates to the castle, there were only two lights glowing from the inside, but if it would get us a phone call then it would do. I crept through the gates avoiding the haunting sign on it. I couldn't help but to feel slightly giddy to see this place. It looked magnificent.

I was up to the door about to knock, but I decided that I should probably wait on Brad and Janet. They finally caught up to me after what seemed like forever and he knocked using the larger door knocker. Nobody answered, so he knocked again. I had a feeling he was going to keep doing it. Janet shot him a worried glance and he was about to knock again when the door crept open to reveal a ghostly pale man with a hunched over back. He was bald on the top of his head, but had thin blonde hair just a shade darker than his skin. "Hello." He said.

Brad stood there smiling and Janet looking horrified so I spoke up,"Uhm...hi. My name is Sarah, and this is my aunt and uncle; Brad and Janet. We just wanted to use your phone, if possible." He stared at us for a moment, eyeing us carefully. "You're wet. "I nodded slightly, "Yes..." That was pretty obvious. "Why don't you …come inside?" We all stood there for a moment, then I gestured to Brad and Janet to come on. I guess I was leading this thing now.

We walked in ahead of the strange man and Brad broke the ice between the three of us, as Janet glanced around nervously. "This is probably some sort of hunting lodge for rich weirdo's..." He said that right as that man came towards us, closing the door. I sighed, so quick to judge. Suddenly we heard a faint music from another room. "I-are you having some sort of party?" The man paused for a moment. "The master is attending to one of his affairs." I nodded, "Oh. I guess we're lucky to have arrived tonight…"

Just as I said that a women with dark red hair came sliding down the banister, "You're lucky. I'm lucky. He's lucky. We're all lucky!" Then she erupted with laughter, I smiled. She was actually quite pretty, but of course Brad and Janet looked terrified because, though she was in a maids uniform, she definitely gave off a gothic appearance.

A grandfather clock chimed and as I turned around to see the old dusty thing, the man began opening it and singing. It sounded like some sort of rock song, until we got into another room and others began joining in singing, "Let's do the time warp again!" They were doing a dance as well, and I debated how much Brad would kick my ass for joining in to this weird fest. Unfortunately, I went with the high road and just stood there. Finally the finished and all flopped to the ground. Then Brad asked them if they could 'Madison'. He's such a fool. Brad and Janet began backing away as I stood there, then all the people who were dancing stood up and some music began playing and an elevator came down right behind Brad and Janet. She passed out as she saw the man inside it, I felt my insides flutter with glee.


	2. The Story Begins

Janet came to a couple moments after the man began singing again, singing about being a transvestite. Despite the fact that he was in a corset, heels, and had his face heavily made up; he was quite attractive. He was not really toned, but he was not fat or anything. He had a perfectly flat stomach along with very curly, dark hair. He had surprisingly great legs too. Well, not really surprising I suppose given that he's a Tranny. Still, a cute one. He paused for a few moments as some of his guests began greeting him calling him Doctor Furter. In the brief moments when he had stopped singing, Brad, being the idiot he is, decided to ask him about using a phone only to be ignore. I smiled. I mean honestly, you're going to interrupt the man? He's rather dumb sometimes.

The man, Doctor Furter, went back to singing while Brad looked rather angry. He finally finished and went back up the very elevator he came down in. It was then I noticed I had a grin plastered to my face. And my aunt and uncle were looking at me oddly. I shrugged and went back to a blank expression. The red-haired woman,the pale man and a girl dressed it sparkly bright colors began to undress us. I didn't try to stop them, since my dripping wet clothes were uncomfortable, but I did ask questions. "What are you doing?" The girl undressing me smiled,"Well we can't send you up to Frank's laboratory looking such a mess can we?" I shrugged. They stopped once we were in only our under garments."So that's his name?" I accidentally thought allowed,not meaning to have spoken.

"Yes. He's quite dreamy isn't he?" I couldn't help, but to giggle, I mean he was quite gorgeous. She looked at me oddly then hugged me and whispered,"Now I'm not the only one." She pulled away from me to introduce herself,"I'm Columbia. The masters groupie." I smiled at her," I'm Sarah." I felt Brad and Janet staring daggers at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Oh and those two," She nodded at the red-head and the pale man,"Are Magenta and Riff-Raff. The servants." She spat the last part,making it sound like an insult, but I kindly waved at the two and Magenta nodded at me."We better go, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting." We all got ushered into the elevator, and Riff-Raff broke something glass before sending us up in to the second floor.

It didn't look very much like a laboratory. It had pastel colored walls and white statues of naked men. Surprise,surprise. The first thing I saw was Doctor Frank Furter. He had on a teal colored lab coat,his heels and a pearl necklaces. He had what appeared to be pink rubber gloves in his hand. He walked over to Brad,Janet and I and eyed us all up and down. Janet kept her eyes to the floor blushing,which is the only thing stopping me from doing the same; I didn't want to come off as ditzy as her so I made sure to meet his gaze. I can't really explain it, but I just wanted to make sure he liked me.

"What charming under clothes you three have,"the people that were earlier dancing were gathered in here and they began laughing."But here,put these on so you'll less..vulnerable." Again, you could hear people snickering. "So Brad,any tattoos?" He answered with a quick, frustrated no. Frank raised his eyebrows, then moved towards Janet and I, looking a bit more playful. Janet giggled and said no. I surprised him,when I actually said yes. He smirked,"Really? What is it?" I blushed slightly,smiling shyly. "It's an upside down cross,I got it to piss of my parents." He laughed."Ah, a rebel I see?" I laughed,as Riff Raff come up to Frank."Master, you can begin." Frank walked over to a large glass container, which appeared to have somebody wrapped up like a mummy inside.

There were a whole bunch of rainbow colored nozzles which he began turning on as the lights darkened. He was practically squealing in glee at whatever it was he was doing. He turned off the nozzles after the container was completely rainbow looking. Then suddenly the 'mummy' began to rise up and Frank was literally jumping in joy. So did he just create life? I guess the Doctor part of his name refers to him being a scientist. Magenta and Columbia unraveled whatever material was around him and he began singing and running about the room. Poor Frank was crashing into walls and everything trying to catch him. Several moments later he was yelling at Columbia because she said 'he was okay'. He went on a slight tangent because he believed his masterpiece was much more than okay.

He walked over to Brad,Janet and I pulling the creation along;which I found out momentarily that his name was Rocky."Brad,Janet,Sarah; What do you think?" Janet blushed slightly,like she wanted to say something, but couldn't."Well, I don't really like..men with muscles." A few people laughed and she shied into Brad's arms. Frank looked to me, slightly frustrated. I smiled,"I think he's marvelous." He walked Rocky over towards the elevator, where some red and white weights were resting on a table and he began singing again. I was used to it by now, this is what-the third song so far? Then all of a sudden a plump man came crashing through the freezer on a motorcycle. A freezer,really? He must have been in there for some time because he had a bit of frost on his clothing.

And of course, the singing began, once more. Only Frank was getting increasingly angry, and once Rocky began to dance just a bit, he grabbed something and began chasing the man through the freezer. Columbia's screams echoed through out the castle as we all knew, that Eddie would surely not be coming back out. After a few moments Frank came stumbling out with blood splattered on his coat and pink gloves. Magenta took them off and he went over to talk to Rocky, and resumed his singing. And somehow, as I watched Brad and Janet looking horrified, and her shaking. I oddly, did not feel the least bit afraid.


	3. Dangerous Thoughts

I couldn't help,but smile as I watched the make-shift wedding ceremony, as Frank and Rocky walked into a room with a large bed as the doors shut behind them. I couldn't _help _but to be a little giddy that I was in this wonderful, beautiful mans prescence. In his castle. He was mesmerizing, charming-and that was saying the least. I just felt drawn to him, in the strangest way. What about physically, you may ask, hell yes. This man-this transvestite- has come into my life and has made me happy for once. A feeling I thought to never be possibly what with my parents being pricks, and spending the next I don't know how long with Brad and that idiotic Janet. I laughed to myself as Brad and Janet looked at me, quite concerned. Unless, of course my stay here becomes a bit more permanent.

"What are you laughing at Sarah?" Brad spat my name,bitterly. Janet was just as flustered as I, and had no care in the world. "We're in a madhouse. Please tell me-what bit of that is funny to you?" I shrugged,"Not funny. Just everything I've ever dreamed of." I sent him a sadistic smile, more or less to bring him alarm. He looked taken aback, and I smirked as the woman by the name of Magenta, escorted me to a wash room. I noticed that she was a bit more gentle with me, than she was with Brad and Janet when she gave them washrooms. She smiled at me and shut the door on me, I'm pretty sure locking it in the process.

When I stumbled into the room, the first thing I saw, was a screen in the corner of the room, resembling a camera. I tried not looking at it, not wanting them to realize I saw it and thing I'm perverted. Because I'm still going to wash myself! I felt filthy because after a car ride to Brad and Janet's, they insisted we take a _short_ trip to-you guessed it- see . It which case, I was denied shower privileges until we got back home. So, right now I'm just like fuck it. I want a shower, I really don't care who can see me. Plus, would it be so bad if it was Frank?

I shook my head as I stepped in to the shower,how silly was that thought? I mean, if he happened to see me, what would I do? I'm sure he wouldn't care anyways. Columbia is clearly devoted to being his love slave to whatever his beautiful heart desires. That is not to say, though, that if he tried to engage me in anything, I would deny him. I mean,a girl couldn't possibly deny that face.

I finish up, replacing my undergarments and towel-drying my short hair. As if on cue, Magenta opened the door and retrieved me roughly leading me to a bedroom. "You are interested in the master." She said, to my surprise. I replied,"Does it matter?" I was trying not to seem rude, but she was being a bit intrusive. She was nice to me though. She stopped and looked at me,"Just be careful, it is not the wisest attraction. Nor the safest." She unlocked a door and lightly pushed me in, before I had time to respond. Danger is my game, I thought. It keeps me going, what is life without a good thrill once in a while? And a thrill would surely be provided by a hot transvestite.

**Hi guys! I'm so,so,so,so,so sorry it took me so long to do this. And I'm sorry that it is short. I promise I will do frequent updates. If I don't you're allowed to send me flames. Please review. :)  
****-Aleda**


	4. Sarahs Description(As Requested)

**As request by sarahthepirate98, I will describe my character(s) in this chapter. Currently the only OC character is Sarah, should I create more though, I will add their descriptions to this chapter.**

_Sarah Majors;__ After graduating she was to go live with her uncle and soon to be aunt(Brad and Janet). She is nineteen at the time of the story. She had short, dark hair with paler skin tone. She has a height of 5'7" and weighs 136 pounds. She is characterized as weird, due to her slightly dark gothic nature and preferences. She usually doesn't dress up, just in all black, and typically jeans and a T-shirt. And always her treasured combat-style boots. She is very eager, and outgoing. Tending to be moody, as well as very giddy at times.  
_

* * *

___**Photos;  
**_****

**_Boots:_**_ imgres?q=combat+boots+men&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=ck9hlWjWCv9w8M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=9RYWgltzwjJ71M&imgurl= . /_4c8ipv24LdU/Sxrd7wQgc7I/AAAAAAAAGH8/dzFwwcrWBec/s400/Combat_boot_dis_blk_ &w=400&h=302&ei=38WvUJabBeau0AHAyYGwCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=357&sig=106871927560398875277&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=181&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:129&tx=58&ty=47  
_

_**Hairstyle** imgres?q=short+dark+hair+70s&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=KhtJJfzjPYWjWM:&imgrefurl= /vintage-master-class-prof-brigitte-on-60s70s-hair-part-2/&docid=omNG6V7BSPDzuM&imgurl= albums/v698/galexiegirl/alex%252520ebay/60s_sassoonGItte_ &w=500&h=628&ei=TMavUMG7GKjl0QHj0YGABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=783&vpy=130&dur=2554&hovh=252&hovw=200&tx=57&ty=108&sig=106871927560398875277&page=1&tbnh=153&tbnw=124&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:102  
_

_**Face Structure:**http:_ imgres?q=short+dark+hair+70s&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=KhtJJfzjPYWjWM:&imgrefurl= /vintage-master-class-prof-brigitte-on-60s70s-hair-part-2/&docid=omNG6V7BSPDzuM&imgurl= albums/v698/galexiegirl/alex%252520ebay/60s_sassoonGItte_ &w=500&h=628&ei=TMavUMG7GKjl0QHj0YGABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=783&vpy=130&dur=2554&hovh=252&hovw=200&tx=57&ty=108&sig=106871927560398875277&page=1&tbnh=153&tbnw=124&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:102__

**_Typical Makeup_: **_ imgres?q=simple+70s+eyeshadow&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=jwDNFJL0XPWNFM:&imgrefurl= blogs/luckyrightnow/2012/02/Snap-Poll-Do-You-Match-Your-Eyeshadow-to-Your-Outfit&docid=gs4iBLKYzwbcVM&imgurl= blogs/luckyrightnow/2012/02/Snap-Poll-Do-You-Match-Your-Eyeshadow-to-Your-Outfit/_jcr_content/par/cn_contentwell/par-main/cn_blogpost/cn_ .0203-eyeshadow-__ &w=300&h=450&ei=8cavUNSkOsen0AGmnYDABg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=703&vpy=238&dur=1679&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=78&ty=154&sig=106871927560398875277&page=3&tbnh=141&tbnw=94&start=42&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:52,s:0,i:247_

**Eyes** imgres?q=green+eyes&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=c3oa7twa-TZNuM:&imgrefurl= clubs/the-beauty-shop/images/413023/title/green-eyes-photo&docid=N3oaG6qvC1yNkM&imgurl= images/image_uploads/Green-Eyes-the-beauty-shop-413023_1312_ &w=1312&h=1904&ei=RsevUNf5OOLG0QGgzoCoAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=74&vpy=117&dur=2610&hovh=271&hovw=186&tx=108&ty=67&sig=106871927560398875277&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:87  



End file.
